


Betyral

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Forgiveness, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: Barley has an issue......
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Myself
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Betyral

**Author's Note:**

> I worked hard on this story

Betyral

  
I was a sobbing mess while Barley pulled out of me " Why......why'd you rape me.......what did I do wrong......? " Barley fixed himself and walked away " This sucks......how am I gonna tell Aeric and Crystal........maybe I shouldn't tell them......? " Couple hours later, Barley comes up to my room " Hey, wanna watch something? " I curled up against the wall " Get the fuck out!! Stay away from me!! " Barley put his hands up and stepped back " Marie? Why? Did I do something to you? " I threw books at him " You fucking know what you did!! Don't you fucking lie!! I hate you!! " Barley's jaw dropped as he walked closer " But Marie, I didn't do anything to you. " I was against the wall as Barley was walking towards me " No!! Stay back!! Barley backed up as he scratched the back of his head " Okay.......I'm sorry.........I don't know what I did but I'll leave you alone for now..... " I watched him close my bedroom door, then I curled up under my blankets and cried myself to sleep " Why.....why.......? " Aeric sets some bags down " Hello!? Where's my princess!? " Aeric got worried when I didn't answer him " Marie!? " He came up to my door and knocked softly " Hey....it's Aeric.....are you okay? " I uncovered myself and walked up to the door " Yea.....I'm fine, Aeric..... " He knew something was off " You don't sound fine, want me to come in? " I felt bad for locking myself in " No, I'm fine, really, Aeric... " Aeric was so sad that I didn't come out " Alright, but if you need me, you know where I am, oh and I'll be bringing dinner up to you in about 3 hours. " Barley walked into the kitchen " Hey Aeric, is she okay? " Aeric looks down " I don't think so, Barley. " 

  
Crystal walks in " Hey! Where's Marie at!? " Aeric points upstairs " She won't come out of her room, we're really worried, can you try to talk to her? " Crystal runs up to my room and knocks on the door " Hey girl! Come on out! " She didn't get a response so she puts her ear up to the door " I guess she's sleeping. " Barley walks back up to my bedroom door and starts knocking " No, no no no no, please no. " Then he knocks louder " Marie, let me in. " Finally he's banging on my door " Marie! I said let me in! " I covered myself completely with my blankets but then I hear a snap while Barley looks at my doorknob in his hand " You can't hide from me. " He tosses it on the floor as he starts walking towards my bed " This has to be a bad dream. " Barley tears off my blankets and spreads my legs " No!! Stop!! " Barley ripped my pants off and starts unzipping his shorts " No. " Aeric and Crystal were downstairs " So did you hear about that new place downtown? I think we should all go, don't you agree, Aeric? " Aeric was still thinking about what happened to me " Wha...oh yeah, I agree. " Crystal sighs and stands up " Oh come on, you know she's just going through something, she'll be fine, Aeric. " Aeric pulled out his phone " So, wanna go to that death metal show tonight? " Crystal grabs Aeric and runs for the door " Fuck yes! Let's do this shit! " Barley finishes as we hear the front door close " Oh yeah, I feel so amazing. " I slapped his hand away as he tried to touch me " Don't fucking touch me!! " Barley rolls his eyes and zips up his shorts. I curled up under my blankets again " Why!!? " Barley pats my head " Now you don't have a lock to keep me out. " 

  
I wanted to die so bad, hoping that I'd never wake back up but I did " Hey, it's Aeric, what the hell happened to your door? Marie! " Aeric ran over to me " What the fuck happened!? Did someone hurt you!? " I looked up at him " No, I got angry at my door and broke it, sorry. " Aeric knew that I was lying but he didn't want to pressure me too much " Fine but will you tell me what's happening to you someday? " I nodded as I tugged on his shirt " Thank you, Aeric. " He got up and looked at me " No problem, I'm just so worried about you, your my best friend and I hate seeing you in pain. " I was so lucky to have great friends but I needed to tell him " Aeric? I can't tell you everything but will you hear me out? " Aeric sat back down and listened to me " Wow, so you're in love with Barley, how cute, so that's why you've locked yourself in your room. " I pulled on his arm " Aeric? No telling anyone and I mean anyone. " Aeric smirks at me while he heads towards my door " That's no fun but I'll respect your choices. " I followed him downstairs but as soon as I saw Barley, I froze as he looked at me " Hey, you feeling okay? " I was shaking as Barley hugged me but I had to act normal " Yea.....I'm okay..... " Aeric takes a deep breath as he smiles " Well, it's good to have you back. " But when I looked back at Barley, he was grinning at me like I was his dinner " Marie? Can we hang out later? In my room, please? " I was shaking like a leaf as I looked at him " Sure, Barley. " Aeric bumps my arm " Have fun, you two. " I followed Barley into his room " Hey......I'm sorry.......I'm in love with you.......I also know that when I'm around or thinking about you......I kinda lose control and blackout, like I'm in a lustful daze. " 

  
I wanted to cry but Barley throws me down onto his bed " Barley! I can't fuck again! " Then he climbs over me " Too bad, I wanna fuck. " I tried to back up but Barley tugged on my legs " Hey.....don't be scared......I'm right here..... " Aeric was walking by Barley's door " Fuck me harder!! Deeper!! Ahhhhh!! " He stopped as he looked at the door " Wow, guess they're having fun but damn they are loud. " Crystal walks down the stairs and heads towards the kitchen " Barley!! Fill me up!! I fucking crave it!! " Crystal slipped and fell on her ass " Holy shit, you go get him, girl! " Aeric and Crystal were sitting at the kitchen table as we walked into the kitchen " Sooooo......yeeeaaahhhhh........ " Aeric looks at me with a big smile on his face " So, guess you two had fun together? " I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look up " Marie? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're all adults here. " Crystal winks at me while she sets the table " I bet everyone in this neighborhood heard you two. " I was holding tightly onto Barley's hand as I looked up " Aeric? Crystal? I'm moving into Barley's room. " Aeric stands up and walks over to us " Great idea! I'll help you move your stuff. " Barley grabs the back of my head and shoves his tongue down my throat " Barley! Let the woman breathe! " Barley licks his lips as he looks up " But her mouth is so warm. " Crystal turns on the radio as she looks at us " Great song for you two, don't you agree? " Then Barley hooks up his phone to the speakers and grins at me " Oh Marie, you don't even know what I plan on doing to you, just wait till you see what happens to you tonight. " I looked at Barley as I cover my face " Barley! " 

  
Barley walks up to me and hugs me tightly " Your too cute when your embarrassed, but you're more beautiful naked. " Aeric looks at Barley " Barley? Can you and Marie go to the store for me? " Barley grabs my hand and pulls me towards his van " Sure Aeric! " I followed Barley outside, then he opened the sliding door and pushes me in " Gods, I love you. " I smiled as I looked up at him " I love you too. " Crystal was walking by the big window as she saw the van violently shaking " Go get him, girl! " Aeric walks up to Crystal " So, they're banging again, maybe we should do the same, babe? " Crystal grabs Aeric as she grins at him, " I think that's a very good idea, baby. " Barley was pounding me into the van floor " Fuck yes! Your pussy feels so fucking good! " I was in heaven as Barley was behind me " Barley! Don't fucking stop! " Barley slams in once more before he releases inside " Marie!! Agghhhh!! Ahhhh!! " I couldn't look at him while I came all over him " Barley!! Ahhhh!! " Barley grabbed my neck as he licked the whole right side of my face " You don't dare look away from me, keep your eyes on me. " I squeaked as Barley shoved his tongue inside me " B-Barley! " Barley grins at me while he's pumping his tongue in and out of me so hard " Fuck!! I'm gonna!! " I was holding his head down as I cum again " Barley!! Stop don't!! " Barley sits up while he looks at me " Looks like you can't take anymore today, I'm satisfied. " I sat up as Barley held his hand out with a big grin on his face " Shall we get going, my sexy woman. " I covered my face as Barley hugs me " Barley!! " 


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this one

Healing

  
Barley lets me go while he sits in his seat " Time to get something for dinner. " I sat down in the passenger seat while I looked out the window " The sky is so breathe taking today. " Barley looks at me and smiles softly " Yea but your more breath-taking, my sexy woman. " I squeaked as I covered my face " B-Barley!! " Barley turns his attention to the road but as soon as he does so I start having flashbacks of him raping me " Marie? Are you okay? " I looked at him and tears start falling down my cheeks " Barley......when you blackout.......you rape me hard....... " Barley slams on the breaks and pulls me onto his lap " I'm so very sorry, Marie. " I turned myself around and kissed him " But I'm happy now that your with me, I wouldn't have it any other way, Barley. " Barley starts shaking as he wanted to apologize but he knew that I already forgave him " I promise to never rape you again, Marie. " I couldn't help but laugh and smile " Sounds good to me, gods I love you, Barley Lightfoot. " Barley looks me over as he starts licking my neck " But I love you more, Marie. " Aeric and Crystal walk out into the living room " Wow, now that has to be our best time yet, Aeric. " Aeric smacks Crystal's ass hard " Couldn't agree more, babe. " Crystal looks at her phone " Well, they should be back anytime now. " I walk up to the door " Crystal! Come get the door please! " Crystal comes running " Sorry about that girl! " I rolled my eyes at her " Okay. " I bring the bags into the kitchen " Hey Aeric! I'm home! " Aeric turns around and hugs me " Why hello my princess! So, how was the ride? " I was blushing from ear to ear " It was great! " Barley walks in and heads towards the kitchen " Hey Aeric! We still on for the game tonight!? " 

  
Aeric looks at Barley " Hell yes! Marie and Crystal will cook dinner this time! " Me and Crystal both punch Aeric " You don't sign us up for that! You didn't even ask us if we'd cook! " Aeric looks at Crystal with big puppy dog eyes and Barley gives me the same look " Please baby, please baby girl, cook us dinner. " We rolled our eyes at them but we gave in " Fine but we want payment for our services. " They both look at us " And payment you shall receive. " I grab two cans of soda and walk back into the living room " Here ya go, boys. " They look at me and smile " Thanks baby girl, thanks, princess. " I walk back into the kitchen and start up the oven " So, how's Barley in bed? " I peeked at Barley to see if he was listening in but he was too much into the tv " Out of this world, Barley's such a beast and I fucking love it. " Crystal has a big stupid grin on her face as she turns around and puts the chicken into the oven " You think I'm a beast in bed, how flattering. " I jumped back as I turned around " B-Barley! " Barley just grins at me while he slowly walks towards me " How about I tie you to our bed and make you roll your eyes to the back of your head. " I tripped but Barley caught me and held me close " Or I could shove it deep into your ass and make you scream for mercy. " My legs gave out but he still held me close "What's wrong, baby girl? " I cuddled even closer " B-Barley! You're too hot! " Barley was gonna milk this for as long as he could " Oh yeah, you think I'm hot, how so? " I looked at the floor as I was shaking " Ummmm, your large hands, your scent is so intoxicating, your voice makes me shiver, your body makes my heart pound like crazy....ummm..... " Barley hugged me tightly as he smiles softly " Okay, that's good enough, baby girl. " 

  
Barley smacks my ass hard and pulls my head back " You'll always belong to me, got that. " Before I could say anything, he shoves his tongue down my throat and just walks away " Barley! Fuck you! " Barley peeks his head back around the wall and sticks his tongue out at me " Later, baby girl. " I stomped my feet as I turned to Crystal " What the hell! He's too much! " Crystal smiles at me " Well now, your man isn't shy in the least. " I slam the counter as I start cutting the potatoes " Why me! " Barley puts his can down " Because we're soulmates! Or could be because I'm an alpha and your an omega! " I accidentally cut my finger " Fuck! That hurts! " Before I knew it Barley was right beside me " Let me have a look now. " Barley grabbed my hands and cleaned it up " You've got to be careful, I can't lose you. " He caught me gawking at him " You see something you wanna fuck? " I blushed a deep red but then he kissed me gently and slowly rubbed the back of my head " Your too beautiful, please always depend on me. " I slowly nodded as he smiled softly at me " I love you, Marie. " I swallowed hard " I-I love you too, Barley. " He kissed my hand and headed back towards the living room " Be safe, my sexy angel. " I resume cutting potatoes as Crystal bumps my arm " Hey, now that was very manly of him. " I smiled brightly as the stove beeped " Chicken is done! Fries will be done soon! " The guys came in for another can each " Sounds good. " Barley blows me a kiss and heads back in " Gods I love him. " Aeric taps my shoulder " You two are perfect for each other. " I nod as I start the oil " Should be about 2 minutes, then we'll join you. " Barley walks back in " Nah, you two are going to a spa that I and Aeric paid for. " 

  
Me and Crystal squeaked as we hugged our men " Thank you, Barley! Thanks, Aeric! We needed this! " We finished up cooking so we brought out the food " Here ya go! " Barley grabs my wrist hard as he shoves a frie in my mouth " Your even sexy when you eat. " I covered my face " Barley! " He laughs at me as he smacks my ass " Now get your asses to the spa. " I grab my coat and head towards the door " See ya guys later! " Barley winked at me as he grabbed his crouch " Can't wait to get you in bed tonight. " I opened the door and looked at him one more time " B-Barley? I love you. " Barley grins at me " I love you too, Marie. " But as I stepped outside, I got a text message from Barley " You best enjoy that spa, I'll be watching you. " Crystal honks the horn " Get your fat ass in here! " I hopped in the car and text him back " How? " Barley grins at my message " You'll see soon enough. " Crystal looks at me " You really love Barley, huh? " I smiled from ear to ear " Yea, he's so intense about anything and he's always there for me. " Crystal slams on the breaks " Shit!! " Another car crashed into us, head-on " I'm so sorry, Marie. " I passed out from my head hitting the window on the passenger door " Marie!! Wake up!! Marie!! " We were rushed to the hospital and the hospital called Aeric " Hello sir? Your fiancee and her best friend were in a horrible car accident. " Aeric's started bawling his eyes out " Barley!! We need to go!! The girls were in a car accident!! "Barley grabs his keys and runs out the front door " Fuck!! Marie!! Please be okay!! " They were speeding to the hospital, then they arrived and bolted into the waiting room " I'm here to see Crystal Heartfield and I'm here to see Marie Lightfoot. "

  
The doctor looked at Barley " I'm sorry sir but we don't think she's going to make it. " Barley rushed into my room " Oh god!! Marie!! " I was in a coma "She's in a coma sir but we think she can make it, if she has the fight to live. " Barley was standing over me crying his heart out " Marie!! Please come back to me!! I promise that I'll never leave your side!! " My eyes twitched as Barley was crying " Marie!! " I tried so hard to wake up but I couldn't, Barley was sleeping in a chair as I started to wake up " Barley......? I'm so sorry........ " Barley jumped up as he called for the others " Aeric! Crystal! She woke up! " They came running in " Marie!! " I was happy to see everyone was right there for me " Hey, guys. " Barley hugged me tightly " I'm so grateful! " I grabbed a mirror that Crystal was handing me " Wow, now that's a huge scar on my face. " Barley wanted Aeric and Crystal to leave for a few minutes " Can you give us a few alone. " They left and Barley sat down right next to me " I'm so sorry, Marie. " Before I could say anything he cut me off " I should've been there but I wasn't and I promise that I'll never leave your side ever again. " I smiled at him softly " Barley.......it's not your fault.......the other driver was drunk....... " Barley handed me my discharge papers and smiled at me " I know but I feel so bad for what happened to you. " I stood up and grabbed my clothes " Alrighty! Time to head home! " Me and Barley walked out of the room " I wanna take you out to dinner, Marie. " As I walked up to Crystal and Aeric " Crystal! That scar on your face is horrible! " Crystal smiles at me " Yeah, it may cover over half my face but at least I'm still kicking and you know that we go down together my friend! " 

  
Crystal hugs me " It's so good to see you again, Marie. " I looked at Crystal " Eww, don't get all mushy on me. "Aeric taps my shoulder " I honestly thought that I lost you, I'm so relieved. " Barley pulls me in for a heated kiss " B-Barley! " I was so depressed about the scar " I hate my face. " Barley pushed my hair back but I pulled it back " No, please. " Barley held my face gently " I don't care about the scar, you're still alive, and that's all that matters. " I looked down and started tearing up " I really hate my ugly face, I was barely okay but now, I'm ugly. " Barley grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer " Stop that! I will never stop loving you! You need to realize that you were hurt but your still the beautiful woman that I fell in love with! So fucking stop hating yourself and start loving yourself! I need you to be the strong and sexy woman that you are! " I was so shocked at him but he was right, I really needed to hear them words " Barley? Your right, you always know what to say to pick me up when I fall, your arms are my castle and your heart is my sky. " Barley was gawking at me " What? " He stayed silent as he got down on one knee " You are everything to me, you light up my life when I fall, your the gravity that's keeping me on the earth, you're the woman of my dreams, your the calm to my storm, your the woman that I want to grow old with so my question to you is, will you marry me, Marie? " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will I say

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! Get ready for a lot of chapters and new stories coming your way! Have a magical day!


End file.
